


Love Lockdown

by Plum_Pudding



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poetry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: Иногда (случается и такое) Судьба устраивает аттракцион невиданной щедрости: приобрети Мёртвую жену и получи живого лепрекона в подарок!





	Love Lockdown

**Суини/Лора. AU. По соседству с Лорой живёт вечно нетрезвый ирландец, а вовсе не Робби и Одри.**

Они и словом не перемолвились за всю весну, только глазели друг на друга поверх невысокого белёного забора. В мартовских сумерках, в апрельских туманах и в майских коротких дождях встречались взгляды и тут же гасли. Как сигарета Лоры, как блеск монеты, которую сосед беспрестанно крутил в пальцах. «Мой новый ирландский сосед, прямиком с берегов зелёного моря». Сосед был сделан из «не»: не-сдержанный, не-трезвый, не-дружелюбный, не-спокойный. И ещё много других «не», которые Лоре вовсе не улыбалось узнавать поближе. Только кошка ходила на чужую территорию, непозволительная роскошь для самой Лоры. Унизительные минуты «кис-кис, хорошая девочка, ну же, давай, пойдём домой» стоили Лоре соседских ухмылок. Рыжая поросль, выдаваемая за бороду, дёргалась, словно её обладателю рассказали сальную, но заезженную шутку. А потом появился Тень, остался на весь июнь, и даже кошка перестала гулять по соседскому неухоженному газону.

— Надолго он здесь? — ирландец (или кто он там, Бог его знает) облокотился на забор и кивнул в сторону Тени.

Лора подняла бровь (какое твоё дело) и промолчала (слова ещё тратить).

— Может, и замуж за него выйдешь? — сосед нахально подмигнул и затянулся на редкость вонючей сигаретой.

— Может, и выйду, — пожала Лора плечами.

— Выходи-выходи, не пожалеешь.

«Может, и я тогда глаза твои голодные забуду», — шепнул Лоре ветер с ирландским акцентом.

 

**Суини/Лора. Сорвать монету как ягоду в прямом смысле. Гуро или на грани сквика. Акцент на том, что Лора все равно ничего не чувствует.**

Рёбра раздвинулись с влажным всхлипом, поддавшись нарочито грубому движению жёстких пальцев.

— Говорил же, — торжествующе заметил Суини, просовывая ладонь к желудку, сухому и хрупкому, как старая обёрточная бумага от рождественского подарка, — что сорву свою монетку, как ягодку.

Лора сверлила его взглядом, не делая попыток освободиться. А она могла бы, с лёгкостью, он уже не раз проверял на себе её силу.

— Меня смущает твоё молчание, — пальцы сомкнулись на чём-то скользком и до одури холодном. — Вот же чёрт!

— Мне помочь тебе проложить маршрут? — недовольно спросила Лора, словно не в её внутренностях сейчас шуровали чужие руки. — Карту нарисовать? Монета твоя, вот сам и разбирайся.

— Теперь это стало ещё больше походить на секс, — Суини облизнул губы, на секунду поразившись тому, какие они тёплые.

— Сочувствую твоему жалкому опыту, — фыркнула Лора. — Попробуй в следующий раз при включённом свете. Или воспользуйся навигатором.

Наконец кончик мизинца коснулся края монеты.

— Есть!

— Сколько на этот раз?

Суини бросил взгляд на секундомер: — Полторы минуты.

— Если вынешь руку из моей пищеварительной системы самостоятельно, то и ломать её не будет нужды.

Лоскуты мёртвой кожи чмокнули на прощание горячую мужскую ладонь.

— И отвернись, — скомандовала Лора, — я хочу одеться.

— Ух, какая мисс Невинность мне досталась, — скривился Суини.

— Ещё посмотрим, — усмехнулась «мисс Невинность», натягивая майку, — тебе ли.

 

**Суини|/Лора. Если не можешь взять саму монету, возьми вместе с ней все, что к ней прилагается.**

У Богов отвоевано право — быть с кем-то в связке,

Быть просто третьим в салоне чужой машины.

Хочешь — кричи и беги назад, хочешь — несись к полю боя со свистом ветра,

Только вот нет никакой войны.

Война для чужих, для старых и мудрых (но не торопишься вычеркнуть имя своё из списка),

а для своих — сигареты, тяжёлая поступь, грубые хохмы и рыжая борода.

Странно, что быстро привык к тем двоим, что рядом.

Тем, что скрывают мысли, врут без оглядки, просят молчать, если кошки скребут на душе,

молятся, курят, грустят украдкой.

Лгут обо всём — ах да, ты уже говорил.

Мёртвая женщина кривит губы, тушит окурки, подолгу смотрит в окно, игнорирует шутки.

Наглая ложь. Ты привык к ней одной, а второй — он уйдёт, так всегда бывает,

На поиски счастья, любви, богатства — в личную сказку, где пылают огнём глаза.

Золото — в пальцах, в карманах, в золоте правда, море монет не умеет хитрить.

Золото в женщине — для королей.

Для королей без корон, без замка.

Только, наверное, дело всё-таки в ней.


End file.
